


A Thousand Flames

by selkeran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lust Potion/Spell, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, No Safeword, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, pain and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkeran/pseuds/selkeran
Summary: Ginny is trembling as she makes her way towards the dungeons. Everyone knows detention with Snape is humiliating at best and painful at worst, but what she had to endure last week had exceeded her worst expectations. What would he have in store for her tonight?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	A Thousand Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated. Set in Ginny’s sixth year.
> 
> NOTE: This piece of fiction is strictly a fantasy. It is not meant to represent a safe, sane, and consensual BDSM relationship.

Ginny is shivering as she makes her way down the cold corridor towards the dungeons. A state which to the eye of the observer is undoubtedly caused by the chilly drafts so common in the castle during the winter months. But Ginny knows the truth. She is trembling from anticipation.

Having reached a thick wooden door, she takes a deep breath before knocking.

“Come in” The voice of Severus Snape calls out.

At the sound of his voice a sense of dread rises in her, but there is no turning back now. Slowly she enters Snape’s office. He is sitting at his desk near the wall, all of which are lined with shelves of glass jars. The only other furniture is a bare table in the centre of the room.

“Ahh Weasley, time for your detention isn’t it.” Snape declares, his face expressionless.

“Come back for more haven’t you?”

Ginny barely bites back the angry response rising in her throat. It’s not like she had any say about having detention with Snape, but she had learned the painful way that speaking up was not going to help her whatsoever.

“I suppose you know how this works by now, so let’s get you ready shall we?” Snape continues.

Leaving the notes on his desk behind, Snape rises and approaches the red-headed girl.

Ginny tenses as he gets closer. Yes, she knows what’s coming, both dreading and aching for it. She can see the movements of his mouth and just like that her robes have disappeared. But something is different this time. She breathes out sharply, shocked from the cold floor beneath her feet. Looking down she realises it’s not just her robes that have vanished. 

She blushes, furiously trying to cover herself. From the corner of her eyes she spots Snape’s face twitching slightly into what could only pass for the hint of a smile.

“Now now, no need for false modesty Weasley, not after all you’ve shown me last week.” And just like that her hands are yanked violently above her head, held there by invisible ropes.

Ginny feels the ropes cutting into her hands, as she is uselessly struggling to free herself. Snape is watching her silently, his gaze wandering from her face down towards her now exposed breasts.

“Ahh, let’s give those some special treatment today, shall we?” Snape declares as he pulls his wand from his robes.

With a flick of his wand he summons a pair of iron clamps which slowly float towards her.

Ginny’s gaze remains transfixed on the approaching clamps, now hovering just inches from her breasts. She holds her breath as they move ever closer towards her pale skin, carefully steered by small movements of Snape’s wand.

Finally, they find her nipples, the steel uncomfortably cold against her skin. But as soon as Snape lowers and pockets his wand, the cold is nothing more than an afterthought. She gasps as waves of sharp pain start radiating from her nipples, now caught between the remorseless bite of the clamps.

As she begins drawing in small breaths, the pain slowly becoming more manageable, she can already feel the familiar reaction building deep inside her. Why does her body have to betray her like this?

But she is left with no time to ponder upon this, as a strong pull on her arms, still tied above her head, makes her feet leave the ground.

Snape, wand aimed towards the rope, was moving her through the room like a puppet on strings, the clamps on her nipples painfully shaking with every movement.

He finally puts her down onto the table in the centre of the room, having her lie on her back, arms still tied above her head. Careful not to touch her, he attaches the invisible rope to a ring embedded in the stone floor, pressing her arms onto the wood rendering them immobile.

Ginny closes her eyes, not trusting herself to look at her professor. God why does it have to be like this. She hates Snape with every fibre of her being, still there is this stupid part of her that’s yearning for this. How could she ever forgive herself if she was actually going to enjoy this?

Opening her eyes, she is hardly surprised to see Snape rummaging around the shelves on the wall, undoubtedly looking for some other device to use on her.

He returns carrying a small glass bottle filled with a transparent liquid. The shrewd look on his face does nothing to subdue her increasing trepidation.

“Do you know what this is Weasley?” he asks. “Any idea…?”

“Let me explain then. This is exstimulos essence, a potent one as well. It tremendously intensifies all sensations. A drop of this on your skin and you are going to feel the vibration of the air caused by the tiniest movements around you.”

“Where would be a good place to apply this, I wonder. Any suggestions?” Snape asks maliciously.

Ginny closes her eyes again, the implications of what he just told her slowly sinking in. She has a very good idea of the areas he has in mind.

“I… I can’t” she stammers feebly, knowing full well that there is no point. She hates herself for it but can’t help to feel the moisture already building inside of her.

Snape is uncorking the bottle, ignoring her half-hearted cry of protest. With careful movements of his wand he pulls a small bead of the solution from the bottle moving it ever closer towards her breasts. A quiet word from his mouth and her clamps are removed. Ginny gasps when she is hit by an immediate wave of pain as the blood starts rushing back.

She is breathing quickly, the ache gradually subsiding, when she feels a liquid soak her nipples. A tingling sensation quickly makes way for a pain unlike anything she has ever experienced. She wants to scream but no sounds emerge from her mouth. The waves of agony radiating from the tip of her breasts are making her eyes tear. She looks down at her nipples, not believing the memory of the clamps alone could be so excruciating.

“Quite the experience I surmise” Snape remarks coldly. “You better get used to this, we are only just beginning.”

Ginny is shuddering at his words, the pain just now starting to become somewhat manageable. She blinks her tears away and takes deep breaths watching Snape approach, doubtlessly intending to continue with her “detention”.

Sure enough two thin ropes are hovering in the air before him, the ends tied in a delicate loop.

“You can guess where these are going, of course?” he asks, a smug look on his face.

Ginny’s eyes widen. “No, please no!”

She is struggling furiously against her bounds as Snape’s wand is directing the ends of the string towards her nipples. But it’s no use. He expertly places the loop around each of her erect nipples, the feeling of the rough texture amplified by her now hypersensitive skin.

She exhales sharply as a flick of Snape’s wand makes the loops around her nipples tighten firmly. It takes all her strength not to cry out as she senses every single fibre of the string biting into her nipples. But Snape is not finished. She screams as her breasts are suddenly yanked upwards. Snape is pulling the ropes towards the ceiling, painfully stretching her nipples and breasts. Once the strings are taut, he is firmly securing them on a hook protruding from the ceiling with a flick of his wand.

Ginny is overwhelmed by the excruciating pull on her nipples, but at least her idiotic body reacts like it always had. She focuses on the warmth that is building inside her, trying to take her attention away from the pain. From the corner of her eye she notices Snape watching her intently. But there is just enough space in her head to focus on the only things that matter right now. She is moist to the point of leaking by now. If only she could move her hands this pain would be so much more bearable…

“I can tell that you may require … some assistance” she hears the calm voice of Snape in the background. Then her legs are lifted and spread apart by an invisible force. She watches with horror as Snape’s spell holds her legs in place, completely immobile just like her arms. A blush is reddening her cheeks when Snape’s gaze lingers on the area between her legs, now fully exposed.

“I think I may just be able to give you what you need right now”. Ginny hears him say. Part of her is repelled by this exclamation but a treacherous part of her wishes him to continue. Oh, she would take almost anything to distract her from the constant pull on her nipples by now. But he had never so much as put a finger on her. Surely this would not change or would it?

But it is not his hands that touch her, nor any other part of him. Instead a curiously familiar tingling is starting to build around her pussy. She looks around, spotting an uncorked glass bottle in Snape’s hand. He is moving his wand with the other one, thoroughly applying the solution all over her lips, clit and entrance. Hell, she could already feel the tingling moisture mixing with her own juices.

As Snape’s essence starts working, the fluids alone are enough to cause a most intense prickling sensation on her skin. She eagerly grasps for it, makes it the focus of her whole attention. Oh, what she would give right now for something solid, something to spread her lips apart and fill her up. The pain in her nipples almost forgotten, she is jerked from her fantasy by the creaking of a door.

“She is ready, do whatever you want with her” she hears Snape say towards a newcomer.

“Thank you, professor,” the familiar voice of the newcomer instantly makes her hair stand on end.

Shocked she watches him approach. It is Blaise Zabini. The tall Slytherin observes her intently, his gaze hungrily switching between the inside of her spread legs, her bound nipples and her blushing face.

“No. Not him!” she spits out angrily. “I cannot, I will not. Stay away from me!”

“It’s not like you have much of a choice though, or do you Weasley?” Snape notes, a malicious tone in his voice. She uselessly struggles against her bounds and gets rewarded with a sharp pain in her nipples, her upper body the only part she could actually move with both arms and legs tightly bound. There is nothing she can do to prevent this.

“Unless, of course” Snape begins, “you would prefer detention with the Carrows. I am sure they would be more than happy to take you…”

Her eyes widen at the thought, images of her friends limping into the common room and shivering after being tortured by the Carrows still fresh in her mind. No, this was bad, but it was still better than whatever they would have in store for her.

Snape watches her inquiringly, but she refuses to meet his eyes, keeping her mouth shut.

“You should feel honoured just to be touched by me, filthy blood traitor”. Zabini declares, catching her intention. He is getting closer, his hands reaching out towards the rope holding her nipples. He watches her eyes, as he forcefully yanks it upwards.

Ginny screams, the pain almost unbearable. She desperately tries to hold on to the rush of warmth between her legs, anything to keep her mind away from the violent pain on her breasts, but it’s not enough.

As the pain finally starts to subside, she notices the look in Zabini’s eyes. He wears the expression of a predator about to attack his prey. Her initial panic is soon drowned out by her increasing anticipation, as her thoughts start drifting…

She is dripping wet by now, her arousal causing drops of fluid running down from her entrance all the way down to her asshole. She could distinctly feel the route of each little drop across her skin – clearly the effect of the essence now mixed into her own fluids.

Her desire has become nearly unbearable. She had never felt like this before. The tingling on her pussy lips is constantly teasing her, but it is not enough. She needs something solid inside of her. Needs it quickly or she is going to lose it. This is almost as bad as the pain in her nipples.

She does not care it is Zabini standing in front of her, all she cares about at this point is something, anything to part her lips and fill her up.

But Zabini is not moving. She can see the bulge in his pants, so what the fuck is he waiting for.

She catches his eyes, but he is merely giving her the hint of a smile.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” she blurts out, instantly regretting her choice of words.

“Watch your tongue bitch”, Zabini scolds her, taking his wand from his pocket. He points it at the string on her nipples, making it slowly rise upwards. The pain starts building immediately and yet the already taut string continues to rise, stretching her nipples further.

“Stop, I beg you please stop, I’m sorry” Ginny whimpers, tears running from her eyes. “I can’t… this is too much”.

But Zabini is not stopping. “What do you want me to do bitch?” he asks instead.

“Stop, please stop!” she begs.

“Wrong answer. Try again!” Zabini says.

She can’t take it anymore. The pain is excruciating, her nipples stretched to their limits, she needs another sensation to grasp onto or she is going to break.

“Fuck me. Please make it stop. Fuck me!”, and to her surprise he stops. The pain is still unbearable without anything to take her mind from it, but he finally puts away his wand and starts moving closer.

“Ahh, now that’s better Weasley. Let this be a lesson. You better watch your tongue from now on. I’m not sure your nipples could take much more.”

He is certainly right, she thinks, but now get the fuck going and give me something, _anything_ to distract me. 

Finally, she can see him undressing. She lifts her head to get a better view, careful to keep her body as still as possible.

At first, she is shocked by the size of his cock. It’s huge. She does not think she has ever had anything remotely similar inside of her. But she is going to take it, and it is going to feel wonderful as it would spread her lips and finally, finally fill her up. She had waited too long for this.

But as Zabini walks around the table towards her face she realizes he has other plans. Fuck me she thinks, could he not see that she is dripping wet already? The pain in her breasts suddenly feels a lot more obtrusive again.

“Open up!” he demands.

She opens her mouth as wide as she can at once, not wanting to cause any more delays. He unceremoniously shoves his cock inside. It barely fits.

“If I feel as much as a hint of your teeth, your nipples are going to feel the consequence!” he warns her before he starts fucking her mouth.

Deeper and deeper he pushes until the press of his cock against her throat makes her choke. She tries to pull her head back, but he grabs it with both hands, denying her. Spit is dripping from her mouth as he continues to shove his dick in and out. She is desperately trying to keep her mouth open, the fear of his punishment overriding her reflexes.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he draws back. She is gasping for breath, but notices that he too is breathing quickly. Zabini moves around the table to stand between her legs. Her pussy is still leaking, fluids running down from her sensitive opening. A small puddle has already formed on the table. He steps closer, cock in hand, and at long last penetrates her.

She closes her eyes, waiting for the sensation to overwhelm her. But then her eyes open wide, a startled scream escaping her mouth. He is going for her ass, she realizes with a shock. It’s tight, painfully tight, but his cock is roughly forced into her opening as he is pushing forward relentlessly.

But this is not what she wants, not what she needs. Her asshole is sensitive as well, having been subjected to plenty of Snape’s diluted solution, and she is trying hard to focus on the sensation. But it is not enough. She can feel the inside of her pussy tingling with every thrust, so close but yet so far. A few soft moans escape her mouth, as he is shoving his cock even deeper into her asshole. God, does he ever run out of cock? she wonders.

She is closing her eyes, feeling how tightly her asshole is enclosing around his cock, savouring the sensation as he slides in and out. His thrusts are becoming more forceful now, and she can start feeling his balls slap against her ass cheeks. How wonderful it would be to have him treat her pussy like that, she fantasizes.

Once again, she is ripped from her thoughts as her breath is taken away by a sharp pain jolting through her nipples and breasts (not that she ever had much breath to begin with since he had started fucking her). He is penetrating her ass so forcefully now, that her upper body is sliding back on the table with every thrust. Her nipples feel like fire, fixated by the already taut string and stretching wildly up and down with each thrust. Moans and shrieks are now uncontrollably leaving her mouth. It seems like Zabini knows exactly what he is doing, as he is watching her reactions closely, with a barely contained grin on his face. Every time she cries out, he follows up by another thrust, each seemingly more forceful than the last one.

She desperately tries to focus on the feeling of his cock inside of her, trying not to lose it against the excruciating pain on her chest. But this is too much. There is only one way she would be able to stand this.

“My pussy” she spits out between moans, “please fuck my pussy”. “I … I can’t take it anymore. This is too much” but this only seems to encourage him further, tears starting to stream from her eyes again. “P…Please make me cum!”

“Please Zabini, I beg you!”

At the sound of his name, Zabini finally reacts. He is starting to slow down, panting from the violent thrusts he had delivered, and finally starts speaking:

“You want to cum bitch? Too bad I am not going to fuck this filthy pussy of yours. You should be grateful I even fucked your ass.”

“Please” Ginny begs, “I will do anything, anything at all”. The pain still on the verge of overwhelming her. “Please let me cum”.

This sparks a glint in Zabini’s eyes, as he watches her _wearily_. He finally seems to have come to a conclusion, as he pulls out of her, leaving only a tickling sensation behind.

He once again makes his way around the table, stopping inches before her face.

“Alright then. Let’s hope you can do better than before… You have one minute to make me cum. Show me what you’ve got, whore.”

Ginny is opening her mouth, letting him enter. How the fuck is she supposed to make him cum with only her mouth, if even her asshole had not been enough… But she is giving it her all, this is her only chance.

She slides her tongue around his tip before moving her head towards him as far as she dares, pushing his cock deep inside of her mouth. Her lips gripping tightly, she slides up and down, desperately hoping that this would be enough. She could see him close his eyes, breathing quickly. Encouraged by his reaction she throws her head towards him, pushing him deeper into her mouth. If only she could use her hands.

Zabini seems to be getting closer, when he suddenly opens his eyes to grab the rope around her nipples, the pain forcing a shriek from her throat that rapidly turns into a choke.

Quickly Ginny is back to sucking him as hard as she can to make up for this lapse of concentration. Time is running out. She has to do something now, an idea forming in her mind. Desperate times, desperate measures…

She catches his eyes, her lips still closed tightly and moving up and down his cock. With all her strength she yanks her body backwards, screaming as her nipples are stretched violently, all the while looking him in the eyes. Zabini’s expression is shocked, as he tears his gaze towards her bound nipples and back to her face. She fights through the pain, furiously pleasing his cock, and finally she can sense him lose focus. She feels him twitch in her mouth, a grunt escaping his lips. She continues to please him until she is rewarded with a violent explosion of cum inside of her mouth.

She swallows it all, not daring to do anything that might stop him from keeping his promise. Surely now she would finally get some relief. Her pussy was aching to be touched, to be filled.

“Please. I beg you. Please let me cum. I’ve done my part of the deal!” she pleads as soon as he had pulled out his hard cock.

“Fucking bloodtraitor filth” Zabini despitefully swears, embarrassed that she had made him lose control like that.

He eyes her pussy, a disgusted expression on his face, but makes no moves whatsoever to give her what she craves. Instead she watches wide eyed when he starts to dress and finally heads for the door.

“No…” she stammers, slowly realising the desperation of her situation.

“Now that was quite a thorough detention” a voice sends shivers down her spine.

Snape approaches her, smirking because of her obvious discomfort. Her nipples are still hurting, her pussy dripping uselessly.

What is Snape doing here? She has trouble forming any clear thoughts in her head. She is whimpering when her arousal is once again starting to overwhelm her.

“You fulfilled your end of the bargain. Do what you have to…”

Surely, she is dreaming now, her lucidity finally gone. With a flick of his wand Snape conjures a huge black cock shaped dildo. He places it on the table in front of Ginny where it wiggles invitingly.

If only she could reach it … the thought making her shudder. 

She is brought back into focus sharply as a curious sensation is radiating from her nipples. Looking down she realizes that the string had been removed, the tightness in her breasts gone. The next thing she knows her legs are freed from their bounds, bouncing down onto the table. She is hoisted upright, her hands still bound above her head. As she looks down from her knees, she can see the black cock looming temptingly in front of her. It looks rather real and it is quite monstrous, similar to Zabini’s.

Maybe she is lucid after all?

Moving forward she places herself tentatively over the cock. An involuntary moan escapes her lips as she brushes over its tip with her lips, the sensation unlike anything she had felt before. She is steering herself right on top of it, yes this feels right. Her body has taken over now, her mind completely zoned out.

She sits down, her lips being forced apart, the cock pushing inside of her pussy. Deeper and deeper it slides in until her ass cheeks touch the table.

An explosion of pleasure is washing over her. Screams of lust are escaping her lips as the tingling sensation that had been plaguing her for so long makes way for a fulfilling burst of heat. A thousand flames erupt inside of her, the warmth starting to consume her.

Wave after wave of ecstasy is flooding her every fibre, as she starts moving her body up and down rhythmically. Soon she starts trembling, violent moans filling the room. Her eyes are rolling back as she finally finds her release.

And somehow, it was all worth it.


End file.
